Midoriya's Magnificent MILF Mission
by taiimako
Summary: Izuku, fresh out of high school, is already on track to becoming a prolific hero thanks to the exploits of his school years. However, the one area he's lacking in is his love life, and now that he's older, his tastes run a bit more… mature. After a chance encounter with a former teacher, Izuku decides to live out his dream of being a hero alongside this more NSFW dream.
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah I got hit with a writing bug at like 2 AM so I wrote this in 2 hours**

* * *

"And so, as you all embark on your undoubtedly wonderful careers as Heroes, remember the motto at your lovely alma mater!"

"Plus Ultra!" came the reply to Principal Nezu's speech from the crowd, which was made up of one Midoriya Izuku and those in his grade at UA.

The 18-year old felt the familiar feeling of tears welling up behind his eyes - after all those years, he still hadn't lost his reputation as a serial crier. Looking around at all his classmates, he found it hard to hold the tears back. They had been through so much, nearly died multiple times a year, almost lost everything they had held dear, and yet - and _yet _\- they were still here. All of them.

Even…

"Midoriya, my boy!" Emaciated as he was, All Might - no, Toshinori Yagi - had survived the entirety of the conflict with the League of Villains. Izuku's mother, Midoriya Inko, trailed behind the skinny man, hesitating briefly before rushing forward and embracing her son.

"Izuku! My baby boy, you're so grown up! You're going to be an amazing hero, I just know it!"

Izuku gave the two a watery smile. "Mom… All Might... Thank you for believing in me!" He drew the two of them into a tight hug, one so tight he thought he'd never let go. "I couldn't have done this without you…"

"Nonsense, my boy!" replied Toshinori. "You would have found a way regardless of my intervention - it's just the type of person you are. You already _are _a hero, Izuku."

Izuku couldn't hold back the tears anymore. And so, once more, he cried.

* * *

The graduation ceremony was over, but everyone stayed on campus and mingled for a lot longer than expected, especially Classes 1-A and 1-B. It was like a part of them was at UA, and if they left they'd lose that for good. It was only once the sun began to set that the former students began to depart with their families, trickling out of the school one by one.

"It'll be weird not coming back next year, huh, Deku?"

Izuku turned to see the face of his best friend - Uraraka Ochako.

"Yeah," he said. "I'll miss this school. I'll miss everyone." He looked at the darkening sky, where stars were almost visible. "It feels like just yesterday you saved me from tripping and falling at the entrance exams…"

Uraraka giggled at that. "We both know it was _you _that saved _me_ that day, Deku, so I don't wanna hear it!"

Izuku smiled at the feigned anger in her voice. "Let's just say we both saved each other and leave it at that!" He rubbed the back of his now-red-tinted neck.

"Yeah… though, to be honest, you saved me more times than you might know, Deku."

He looked away from the sky and into her eyes, where emotions that he couldn't identify were churning. "Izuku, I…" she started. Then, her gaze narrowed and became resolute. "...I have something I've wanted to tell you for a long time…"

Izuku, having become a bit savvier as an 18-year-old, was freaking out. It was evident what Uraraka wanted to say, but he didn't know what to say in response. Did he accept? No, he had to reject her! But how could he justify it? Maybe say he wasn't ready for a relationship? That he didn't want to ruin their friendship? That he didn't even like girls in the first place?! There truly was no good option, but anything was better than-!

"...but it can wait."

Huh?

Uraraka straight-up guffawed, presumably at the look on Izuku's face. "Sorry, sorry - I don't mean to confuse you, Deku! But…" She clenched her fist. "...the truth is, I'm not ready to tell you just yet. So I won't! But I promise, you'll know one day - so wait for me, Deku." She put her fist out at a blinding speed, nearly punching Izuku in the stomach.

However, he gave her a shaky smile and returned the fist bump with as much vigor as he could muster, and with that, Ochako left the school.

So, as the night sky finally revealed itself, the last one left was Izuku.

He turned on his heel and began to move through the school without a destination in mind. He had already told Toshinori and Inko to hurry home without him - he wanted to stay a while longer, and walk the halls of his dream school one last time. They had understood and promised they wouldn't begin celebrating until he made it back to them.

Truly, Izuku thought, he didn't deserve them.

He had barely deserved this chance - the chance to come to UA, to learn to be a hero in the first place… And given his recent exploits, he was already halfway there. People already knew the name Deku, and now it was only a matter of consistency. He'd continue to save people with a smile, and he'd make his way to the number one spot, without a doubt.

He really did owe a lot to his friends, Uraraka especially.

Unfortunately, the thought of her brought Izuku's brain to a screeching halt. Izuku wasn't naive - she had been about to confess to him back there, but something had stopped her. Maybe she hadn't felt worthy of him, or something along those lines. Cruel as it might be, Izuku couldn't help but be grateful that she decided not to confess.

It wasn't as if Uraraka wasn't cute, because she was. Many a fantasy belonging to Izuku had involved the tight spandex of her hero costume, and most of them weren't safe for public consumption. The memories turned Izuku's face fiery and did some uncomfortable things to his trousers.

Cute as she was, Uraraka just… wasn't his type. It wasn't that she was too bubbly, or too competitive, or too determined, or anything like that. In fact, Uraraka would probably be a great girlfriend! It's just…

...she was too _young_.

And that went for all the other girls in Izuku's grade. All of them 17- to 18-year-olds, all of them too young for Izuku. He preferred his women a bit on the older side. They didn't always have to be much older than him - 25 was fine enough for him - but in general, the older the woman was, the much hotter it was for Izuku.

He had his limits, of course - the oldest he had ever seen someone be hot in his eyes was around 60 years, but beyond that, he wasn't interested.

He sighed. Where would he find an older woman who was interested in a younger man like him? It seemed to him that women usually went for men older than them and that men usually went for younger women. It was horrendously unfair, he thought. But there was nothing to be done about it. All that he could do was put himself out there, wait, and hopefully he'd find a woman nearly twice his age who would be interested in him romantically - or even just sexually, at this point.

Distracted by these thoughts as he was, Izuku didn't notice the figure walking the same hallway as him.

"Damn!"

"Ouch! Sorry!"

The two of them tumbled to the ground in a mess of limbs. Izuku groaned. Not only had he missed another person being on campus grounds, but he had run right into them… Aizawa would've ripped him a new one.

"Care to get off, Midoriya?"

"Huh? Who-?" Horror filled Izuku's eyes as they locked with the smug ones of the woman beneath him. "Midnight-sensei?!" he exclaimed, scrambling away from her prone body as quickly as he could.

"Please, Midoriya, I'm not your teacher anymore," she said and lifted herself off of the floor. Izuku could see that she was in her usual costume, which made sense - it was the end of the day, and she probably had patrol soon. "We're colleagues now, so just call me Kayama!"

"Y-y-yes, Midni- I mean, Kayama!" He bowed deeply to his former teacher, absolutely mortified.

"Good, good, Midoriya. You wanna chat me up for a bit?" Her smile went from cheerful to teasing with an ease that Izuku had seen many times in class. "All the rooms are empty, so there's no chance anyone could disturb us."

"S-sure, Kayama! That'd be great!"

Izuku could've sworn her smile turned predatory for a split second. "Good! Follow me, then."

Izuku trailed behind Midnight - _Kayama_, he reminded himself - and wondered what it was she wanted to talk about. Surely it had to be important, considering she was still here after school. Actually, what was that about? He'd have to ask her when they talked.

Surprisingly, they hadn't come to a classroom yet. All they had seen so far were walls and more walls, with the occasional window to break the monotony. While it drove Izuku's anxiety up the wall, it meant that he had ample time to ogle Kayama.

While he felt a bit like Mineta for thinking that, he knew in his heart it was futile to fight his thoughts. Yes, Kayama was smoking hot - he knew, she knew, everyone knew. Plus, she was 32, a little less than twice his age. Kayama was a fantasy for Izuku since he had discovered his thing for older women. He would do anything for a chance to sleep with her, or even take her on a date, but the chances of that happening were slim to none. What would she want with a green hero when she could have anyone she wanted as a pro hero?

So, in lieu of sex, he would settle for staring at her ass.

Unfortunately…

"Like what you see back there, Midoriya?"

...Kayama sensei had noticed.

Izuku's eyes immediately snapped up to stare at the back of Kayama's head, but she was looking right at him - even if he hadn't seen her looking at him, the wide smirk on her face was enough to let him know she caught him redhanded.

"I - I - I - I'm - "

"Midoriya, calm down!" She began laughing uncontrollably. "I'm only teasing - come, not much longer."

"R-right…" he answered. Putting aside his mortification, for the time being, he started to walk behind Kayama again.

"Besides, Midoriya, I don't mind if you stare."

"What?!"

She winked at him, smirked, and walked forward, this time putting more emphasis on the sway of her hips and the way it made her ass look. She really was teasing him, he realized. Just not in a completely innocent way, but more in a way that made him want to relieve his stress.

Putting aside his mortification and arousal for the moment, Izuku followed her dutifully until they finally reached a classroom. "Here we are," Kayama said as she opened the door. The two walked in, and Kayama sat on top of the teacher's desk while Izuku stood next to her, his back against the blackboard.

"S-so, Mi- Kayama, what did you want to talk about?"

That smirk hadn't left her face since she had caught Izuku, it seemed because she had another one gracing her face. "Oh, nothing special, Midoriya. Just the opportunity of your lifetime."

He raised an eyebrow at that, all other emotions pushed aside in favor of confusion. "B-but, I've already interned with so many different hero organizations… do you think I need a volunteer agency to become a hero? Maybe it's with a very prolific hero. Maybe…"

Kayama laughed, interrupting Izuku before he could began to mumble too much. "Not that kind of offer, Izuku. It's a different kind… a special kind."

Izuku was still confused - maybe even more so. "How so, Kayama?"

"Well, Midoriya… let's just say that being around horny teenagers all day is tiring! I get to hear about all your relationships, your first times, who you want your first time to be with - it all makes me very angry…" she smirked wider if that was even possible. "...and very, _very _horny."

Izuku's eyes shot open, and his embarrassed arousal returned in full force. "H- h- h- h- h- horny?"

"Yes, Izuku…" Kayama's tongue ran along the length of her lips. "...horny," she purred.

"W-well, Kayama, what does that have to do with me?"

"You ask, Izuku, and yet, I think you already know…" her sly grin turned into one of hunger as she cast her eyes downward, staring at what Izuku knew was a very obvious erection trying to poke its way through his pants.

"Kayama…" he began, arousal coursing through him and making him harder by the second. "We can't."

"We can, Midoriya." She got out of her chair and sashayed her way towards the former student. "What's stopping us? You aren't my student anymore, and I know you're 18." She came face to face with the boy - she was so close to him that he could feel the body heat radiating off of her.

"Even before then, you were so attractive, Midoriya…" A shudder ran up his body as she began slowly stroking his erection through his pants. "And don't think today was the first time I notice the way you look at me." She smiled at him, took joy in hearing his quivering breaths. "I convinced myself to wait until you were graduated to hit on you, though…"

Izuku was losing his composure. One of his first big fantasies could become a reality…

"But what if someone comes back on campus? Or the cameras in this room are still on? Or - mmph!" Kayama's mouth was pressing against Izuku's, and while he didn't respond initially, he soon kissed back with gusto. Amateurish as he was, he found that Kayama was a guiding presence, showing him the proper way to make out with her. When they were finally done, they pulled away, a trail of spit connecting the two.

"I've taken care of all of that stuff, Midoriya." This close, he could see the blush beginning to form on her face, could hear the harsh breathing that betrayed to him her level of arousal. "So don't worry about it. Just shut up and fuck me."

Izuku's composure didn't stand a chance in the face of that line, and in the end, his choice was obvious.

* * *

**Due to the rules on the site regarding smut, you'll have to head over to Ao3 for the porn. That being said, I'll be posting the non-smut parts here, so if those aren't your thing, feel free to keep reading here. Follow me on twitter at JamesMThomas_9 or tumblr at jamesmthomas9 and I'll probably post updates and stuff. **


	2. Chapter 2

Yeah, I changed my mind about the porn. Here you go. Next chapter is in progress.

* * *

Izuku would look back on the moment that he accepted Kayama's request as one that would change him forever. In the moment, though, he was more preoccupied with just how horny she was, and how horny that made him in turn.

Her excitement was palpable as the two of them made out even more fervently than they had moments earlier. Izuku was ready this time, so he was able to give almost as good as he got. Kayama had him beat out in experience, however, so in the end he was still at her mercy.

Said experience combined with her general assertiveness led her to making the first big move. Kayama broke the kiss for a split second, and before Izuku could blink, his shirt was being tugged off of his torso and chucked into a corner of the room. Her mouth pressed against his again as she unbuckled his belt and let his jeans hit the floor.

"All this is for me, then?" she said. Izuku inhaled sharply as suddenly her hand was there, touching his dick - or, more accurately, the one layer of fabric that still separated his hardness from her.

The boy groaned as she began to stroke him slowly. It was tempting to just stop her right there and thrust into her hand, but Izuku knew that doing such a thing would only set him off too early, especially considering he was a virgin. He only knew what was supposed to happen thanks to some awkward talks from his mom and late nights spent poring over what the internet had to offer.

"Does that feel good, Izuku, sweetie?" He outright moaned at that, and Kayama giggled. "You like it when I call you sweetie, then?"

Izuku, absorbed as he was by pleasure, could barely muster a nod. "Y-yes, Kayama… Kayama-sensei!"

"Oh? You were doing so well, too, not calling me sensei…" Kayama-sensei slowed her pace even more, seemingly to consider what Izuku had said. "Could it be that you have a thing for teachers, Izuku? Or maybe…" Suddenly, she stopped. Izuku almost whined at the sudden lack of attention, but his consternation quickly became anticipation as she got on her knees and pulled his boxers down.

"...does this cock get especially hard for older women, Izuku?" she asked with a teasing lilt in her voice.

Izuku nodded, but he almost didn't need to. He knew that whatever look he had on his face - whatever expression was causing Kayama-sensei to look at him with that impish, sexy grin and arousal in her eyes - was a giveaway all on its own.

"I see. So this should be extra fun for the two of us, don't you agree? It turns out that I might have a thing for younger boys like you…" She brought her mouth close to the tip of his dick. She was right there, so close, just a little bit more and he'd be in her mouth! "...especially the virgins."

"Ah! Kayama-sensei!" Izuku was sure that if anyone was outside, he would've blown their cover. The moan that left his mouth as her mouth descended upon his shaft was downright embarrassing, but Izuku couldn't bring himself to care too much. This was pleasure he had never experienced before, pleasure from stories he had only heard about in the locker room from his friends, from videos of 30-something year old porn stars servicing their 20-something year old co-stars. His eyes scrunched shut, but he still saw stars.

Kayama-sensei's mouth was so warm, so wet. Izuku was in heaven as she sucked him off. Her pace was slow at first, as she seemed to take some time to get used to Izuku's length - 7 and a half wasn't huge, but it was above average. Thankfully, Kayama-sensei's experience kicked in and she wasted no time in speeding up once she was able. Slurps and moans came from the woman giving him head, and it was all he could do to remain standing.

Then she stopped.

"Izuku," she said firmly. "Look at me, sweetie."

He did. "Good boy." She smirked in triumph. "Now, don't stop looking at me - I want your eyes on me the whole time, got it?" He nodded, and she seemed satisfied with that. Then she took him in her mouth again, and this time his eyes were locked on hers.

Izuku could see the lust on her face, and he knew that the same look was on his, albeit contorted by immense pleasure. It emboldened her to take him deeper, to move her head faster, to moan and slurp even louder than she had been before. Every moment was pure bliss for Izuku, and he - the virgin he was - felt his release fast approaching.

"Kayama-sensei! I-I'm close!" He gritted his teeth, clenched his muscles, did everything he could to try and stop himself from cumming so quickly. All this buildup, and it was going to be over that fast? He would never live this down.

Surprisingly, though, she didn't seem to mind. Pulling away from him briefly, yet continuing to stroke, she spoke: "Go ahead and cum for me then, Izuku. I don't mind, I promise. I want you to cum for me so badly…" She put her mouth back on his dick, letting the words reverberate in Izuku's mind.

_Cum for me… cum for me… cum for me… _He heard the words, uttered in her sultry voice, the voice of his teacher! His teacher who was older than him and yet was on her knees in front of him, looking at him with half-lidded eyes that just made him want to -

"Kayama-sensei! I'm gonna - !" Izuku moaned long and hard as he grabbed Kayama-sensei's hair. Ropes of his semen left his dick as he thrust into her mouth. After what felt like an eternity, he was finally spent and withdrew from her mouth with a pop.

"Was it good, Izuku?" Kayama-sensei was back on her feet, face-to-face with Izuku as the two of them panted in excitement and exhaustion. The lack of cum in her mouth obviously meant that she had swallowed, and goddamn, that was hot to think about.

"Yes, Kayama-sensei… I, uh. I came really hard," he said. His dick was rapidly shrinking in size, and he knew that such an intense orgasm meant he wouldn't be ready to go for a while yet. Still, he had read stories and watched videos where the characters would eat the girl out in between rounds. Maybe he could do something like that…?

Before he could get the thought out, he was on his knees like Kayama-sensei had been. "Stay right there for me, Izuku," she said. He did as he was told, of course, and remained motionless while Kayama-sensei finally undressed in front of him. The seemingly complicated suit was not an obstacle for her, and he figured she had plenty of practice taking it off quickly, efficiently.

All of a sudden, she was in front of Izuku again, this time with a chair. She sat down in it and pulled Izuku in for another sloppy kiss. He swore that as they made out, he could taste some of himself on her tongue - but instead of grossing him out, he was only turned on even more. If only his dick got the memo, he'd be hard again.

Kayama-sensei broke the kiss after a few seconds. "Now, Izuku. I know you haven't done this before, so I'll be patient with you and guide you through this. Okay?"

Izuku swallowed in anticipation. Could this be what he had been thinking of doing himself? Had he actually been on the right track? "Wha - what do you want m-me to do, Kayama-sensei?"

She smiled widely at his suppressed enthusiasm. "You're going to eat my pussy, Izuku. Right now!" Without warning, she grabbed his hair and yanked him so that his nose was pressing up against her labia. "Now, what you want to do is - oh! Yes, Izuku, that's so good…"

Surprising both Kayama-sensei and himself, Izuku took initiative and was prodding her entrance with his tongue. Inexperienced as he was, it was nothing more than some exploratory licks, but her reaction was enough to galvanize him to experiment further. He pressed his face further into her crotch in order to stick his tongue deeper inside of her. His efforts were rewarded with some cute moans and encouragement from Kayama-sensei.

After a bit of the same thing, though, Izuku was a bit confused. What did he do next?

"Izuku, sweetie. It's time for you to try something else, okay?" He grunted an acknowledgement and pulled away from Kayama-sensei's pussy. "Do you see the little bump at the top of my labia?"

He did, thankfully. "That's the clitoris, right, Kayama-sensei?"

He wasn't looking at her, but he assumed that she nodded. "That's right - good boy. I want you to peel back the hood and start licking it, okay? Can you do that for me?"

Instead of wasting time on a verbal response, he began to follow Kayama-sensei's instructions. He pulled back the hood and put his tongue to work.

Kayama-sensei's response was almost immediate. "God, yes! Right there, Izuku, that's it. You're doing so well for your first time…" She ended the sentence with another groan. If Izuku were to look up, he imagined he'd see her haid reared back, her eyes rolling in the back of her head. THe way her legs squirmed and the noises coming out of her mouth told him what he needed to know. The way he was running his tongue across her clitoris was maddening for her.

Izuku could feel his own hardness start to come back as he ate Kayama-sensei out. There was something about making her feel good that just set him off. The way she moaned his name, the way she grabbed his hair and roughy pushed him closer, _closer _until he was practically fused with her crotch. He could barely breathe, and yet he kept going because knowing that he was causing her to feel this good was so worth it.

His own hips began to buck as he humped the empty air. He was ready to go again, and his cock ached for something, anything to be around it. God, he wanted her so badly.

"Izukuuuu! I'm almost there, sweetie! Don't stop, _please _don't stop!"

No way in hell was he gonna stop. Instead, he picked up his pace and switched up his patterns. Following nothing but his gut instinct, his tongue swirled and glided its way around Kayama-sensei's clitoris. He didn't think it was possible, but she clenched his hair even harder and he could feel her wonderful thighs clamping his head in place.

"Izuku! Yes, I'm cumming! Oh, _fuck _!" He felt her entire body convulse and shudder as she reached her peak, all thanks to his ministrations. Izuku couldn't shake the pride he felt, even as she went limp around him for a split second and lost herself to the waves of her orgasm.

For a while, all Izuku could hear was her heavy breaths as she recovered from the climax. Then, she finally spoke. "God, Izuku," she began. "For a first timer, that was a pretty good showing." She was sweating, and he was sure he was too. Somehow, like everything else in this little tryst of theirs, that made the whole thing hotter than it needed to be.

"Thank you so much, Kayama-sensei." He almost bowed, but figured it'd be weird in this situation. "It was only because I had guidance that I was able to make you feel that good…"

She giggled. "Please, Izuku. You're a natural at this. With a bit more practice, you could rival some of the best I've had in my life… but that's neither here nor there." The predatory look returned to her face after so long. "It seems to me like you're ready to go once more."

It wasn't difficult to notice. His cock was hard and veiny, throbbing in the open air with nothing to calm it down. Her gaze was directly on it, and the way she licked her lips at the sight of it was nothing but sexy to Izuku. He had to have her and he had to have her _now _.

"K-Kayama-sensei. I… I want you. I _need _you. Please, let's f-f-fuck, Kayama-sensei!" He knew his face was red after saying that sentence out loud, but Kayama-sensei either didn't notice or didn't care. She pushed him over as she got out of the chair, and as he lay flat on his back, she knelt on top of his body.

"Very well, then. Let's finally get to the main event…" She reached her hand back, and grabbed a hold of his cock. Izuku groaned as finally, _finally _something was surrounding his dick with its warmth, and though it wasn't the thing he wanted it would have to do for now.

It wasn't long before she was teasing her entrance with the tip of his dick, however. He could feel how drenched she was, and wow, that would make it incredibly easy to enter her. In fact, he might cum inside within the first minute…

"U-um, Kayama-sensei? Do you have any condoms? I don't want to chance you getting pregnant."

She stopped teasing herself, and looked right at Izuku with a smile. "Oh, Izuku, don't you remember? I planned for everything."

Before he could process the words, she slowly lowered herself onto his throbbing cock. And God, was it fucking heavenly. He couldn't muster any words to speak as her wetness surrounded him for the first time. It was absolutely unlike anything he had ever felt in his life, and he knew his hand or a cheap onahole would never compare.

"Kayama-sensei! You feel so good!" She really did. He did have to stop himself from coming immediately, as he predicted. The sensation was almost too much for him.

"You too, Izuku. You're very big, especially for your age. You fill me up quite nicely…" She started rocking her hips back and forth, grinding her clitoris against Izuku's body. "I'm going to make sure you never forget this first time, Izuku, sweetie."

She began to move up and down his shaft, first slowly, then at a moderate speed. Everytime she moved, Izuku was in heaven all over again, and he let her know with his loud whimpers and groans. She was just so… so slippery, so warm, so nice around his dick.

She was making noises now, too, and they were music to his ears. Each time she slammed down on him, she let out a whine that made him want to go ballistic and fuck her silly. But he resisted, let her control their tempo. He didn't even grab at her ass or her hips - both hands were to the side, and he continued to resist their urges. She had promised to rock his world, and he didn't wanna mess that up by going too fast and cumming too early.

It seemed like she picked up on his thoughts anyway, because she immediately began to speed up again until every second was filled by the sound of their flesh smacking against each other. The way her tits bounced was hypnotizing. Her gaze, full of desire, was intoxicating. Every noise she made riveted him, had him hanging in hopes of hearing more.

He was so distracted by her that he didn't notice her hands moving to his neck, and by then it was too late. One moment, he was watching her tits, and the next, she was choking him.

"K-Kaya-ach!" He tried to say her name, but all that came out was a choked-out approximation. He tried sucking in air, but nothing would come in or go out. He truly couldn't breathe. He should have been panicking.

And yet.

Like everything else before it, it just made the sex more exciting than it already had been. Izuku focused on Kayama-sensei's eyes as his vision started to blur at the edges. He was so close, driven almost all the way there thanks to Kayama-sensei's split-second decision to choke him. If her breathing was any indication, she was nearing another orgasm as well.

_I'm gonna cum, _he wanted to say, but couldn't. She seemed to understand, though, and sped up to a speed he didn't even know she could manage. They were frantic now, chasing a mutual climax that would set their nerves on fire.

As it was, Kayama-sensei came with one last loud cry of "Izuku!". Her orgasm made her hands clutch Izuku's neck a bit tighter, and the way the rest of her body clenched around him finally drove him over the edge. With a soundless, airless howl, Izuku emptied himself inside of her. He spasmed violently, hands finally grasping at her hips as his cum filled Kayama-sensei's pussy. He held on for dear life as stream after stream came out of him, and after what seemed like an infinite amount of cum, he finally stopped. She let go of his neck as he flopped backwards, with Kayama-sensei draping herself over him a few moments later.

"So, Izuku," she started. "How was that for your first time?"

Izuku's brain was fried. He had cum twice in one night, and each time had been the hardest and most he had ever cum up until that point. And he had done so by fulfilling one of his all-time favorite fantasies. All of this on the day of his graduation. He considered these separate facts and crafted a sophisticated, nuanced answer right there on the spot.

"Bwuh?"


	3. Chapter 3

_...told y'all it was in the works. Enjoy the chapter._

* * *

_Thanks for the good time! Let's do it again sometime. Here's a little something to remember me by~!_

_-K_

Izuku could barely comprehend the text despite having read it over 50 different ways at this point. The previous night had to have been a dream. There was no other explanation.

And yet.

Here he was, sitting up in bed, and rereading the text as well as its accompanying picture.

In it, Kayama-sensei's legs were spread wide, and a forest green vibrator was touching her clit. Her mouth was open in obvious pleasure, and while he couldn't tell whether she was in the middle of orgasm or hadn't quite reached it, the idea of either was still incredibly hot to him.

It was quite obvious that the events that had led to this picture being on his phone couldn't have been faked. He had fucked Kayama-sensei silly and she was looking forward to the next time she could get her hands on him.

It took all of Izuku's willpower not to start jerking off right then and there, but he had to start getting ready for the day. Instead, he shot back a quick text - _Thank you, Kayama-sensei. When should we meet again? _\- and hopped out of his bed, ready to start the morning.

His mom had already begun making breakfast, as it turned out; some western-style scrambled eggs and bacon that smelled absolutely divine. Without a word, he began to help his mother set the table. She flashed him an appreciative smile which he returned with gusto, and between the two of them, breakfast was ready in no time.

"I'm still so proud of you, Izuku," said Inko as she began to eat.

Izuku couldn't help but blush. At heart, he was still a mama's boy. "Thanks, mom. I couldn't have come this far without you supporting me, so you deserve some of the praise, too."

Inko looked like she was about to cry again, but she managed to hold back the dam for now. Izuku figured that she decided crying at his graduation was enough for a while, and privately he agreed. "Oh, Izuku. You're going to be such a great hero, I know it."

Izuku allowed himself another smile and offered more words of thanks to his mom. The conversation died for a bit as the two finished off their breakfast, but the silence was comfortable. Izuku enjoyed spending time with his mom, and he knew she felt the same about him.

Inko was the first to speak up. "Oh, Izuku! I know you'll probably go on a run today, so could you pick up some pork from the store? I wanted to make you katsudon sometime this week."

Izuku nodded. "Of course, mom! I'll get some on the way home."

"Thank you, honey."

* * *

"It's already two o'clock?" Izuku raised a hand to block the afternoon sun from his eyes. He would usually be finished by now, but his workout had taken a bit longer than usual. Without his mom to distract him, his mind wandered. The warm sensation of Kayama-sensei's slick folds... the way her lips looked around his cock… the way she talked to him… It all felt so surreal.

"I can't believe I hooked up with Kayama-sensei… and she wants to do it again!"

When he finally reached the front doors of the convenience store, his phone buzzed in his pocket. As if she was summoned by the hardness he could feel in his shorts (which was a pain to hide), it was a text from Kayama-sensei.

_I'm free next Wednesday, Izuku. Meet me at around 7PM? ;)_

He texted back a quick affirmative before turning his attention to the store. Many visits made him familiar with the place, so he grabbed the pork without an issue. However, on the way to the lane with the scanner, he passed an aisle he had only a passing familiarity with. His face turned scarlet as memories of half-forgotten sex-ed classes - taught by _Kayama-sensei_ \- resurfaced in the forefront of his mind. If he was having sex now… then he needed these, right? Right.

_I can't believe I'm about to buy condoms._

Embarrassed, he took the pack he knew would fit him best and stowed it away near the pork as discreetly as possible. When he checked out, he made sure the box was hard to see in his plastic bag. It wasn't perfect, but it would have to do.

He turned to walk out the store, only to be greeted by the sight of a blonde woman struggling with a ton of bags in each hand. She was clearly stubborn, Izuku noted, as he could hear grunts of effort coming from her even from his distance. As she made her way slowly towards the door, Izuku made his decision.

"Excuse me, miss," he said, walking closer to her. "Can I help you with those bags?"

"What the - ?" she turned to him, recognition in her eyes. His own eyes went wide. "Izuku-kun?"

"B-Bakugo-san?"

She laughed. "I told you before, call me Mitsuki. What's up though, kid? Your mom send you to do some grocery shopping?"

He nodded. "She wanted to make katsudon, so I had to pick up some pork." He hid the bag behind his back as stealthily as he could. There was no way he wanted her finding out he was buying condoms!

"Yeah, sounds like your mom! But I guess you don't mind, since you love that shit, ha!" She shuffled around a bit more, her arms straining under the effort of carrying so many bags. Izuku suddenly remembered what he was there for.

"Uh, since we're going in the same direction, I can take some of those for you." He held a hand up before she could voice the disagreement he could see forming on her lips. "Please. I insist, Mitsuki-san."

She rolled her eyes, a smile tugging at her lips. "Fine, Izuku-kun. Help me lighten the load a bit."

He took more than half the bags - constantly training to make sure his body could keep up with the strain of One For All meant that what was heavy to most felt like nothing to him. He walked behind Mitsuki, arms full of groceries, as she chatted to him about this and that on their way back.

As they talked, Izuku couldn't help but find himself appreciating Mitsuki. Her jeans hugged her lower body quite nicely. God, she had an amazing ass, and her hips were no joke either. Her skin was flawless, too, likely a result of her Quirk at work. Every so often, she turned back to him with laughter in her eyes, and Izuku couldn't help but be entranced by her. She was beautiful.

He swallowed. He was going to have to relieve himself quite a bit tonight.

* * *

When they got to the Bakugo residence, Mitsuki led Izuku through the door. "You can just throw the groceries on the counter. I'll put 'em away properly."

"No, it's fine," Izuku insisted. "I can help you put them away! Just show me where everything goes."

Mitsuki huffed, but she looked more amused than annoyed. "Jeez, kid. Always the hero, huh?" She let out a sharp bark of laughter and shrugged. "Fine. Bring that stuff into the kitchen."

"Got it!"

While he was glad he had helped her, part of him couldn't wait to go home. He had almost turned into a stuttering mess once he had started trying to calm down his raging hormones, but that didn't stop the blushing whenever she looked at him a particularly way or said something that could reasonably be passed off as flirtatious. He jsut hoped she hadn't noticed.

"Yeah, just over here is- shit!"

Izuku didn't know how fast it happened. All he knew was that one second Mitsuki was falling, and the next he was across the kitchen with Mitsuki in his arms. She was lighter than he expected, and warm too. But above all, she smelled amazing. He stared at her for what felt like ages, trying to resist the urge to take a deep breath of whatever perfume she had on.

"Are you okay?" he finally asked after the long pause. He asked her if she was okay.

She snapped out of whatever reverie she was in and shook her head. "Y-yeah…" she answered, looking to the side. Was she feeling okay? Her face was a little red. "Just slipped on some water is all." She stood up out of Izuku's arms and dusted herself off. "I've taken harder knocks in my lifetime."

Izuku sighed in relief. "Thank goodness. I'm glad that wasn't worse than it was."

"Yeah," she replied. THen she looked at him and smiled. "Thank you for everything today," she said, and Izuku felt like he had the wind knocked out of him. Her features were softened, her eyes full of gratitude, and all he could feel was a strong desire to kiss her and then to _bed her_.

Izuku felt his face flame up again, and it was his turn to look to the side. "N-no problem, Mitsuki-san. I'm glad I could help you today…" he trailed off. Then his face instantly lost all color, and his eyes widened in horror.

_No!_

"Izuku-kun? What is it?" Her voice gave away her worry, but Izuku wasn't looking at her. Instead, he was looking at the bag he had dropped in his rush to catch her.

The bag with the now visible condoms in it.

"Are those… condoms?"

Izuku froze up. _Fuck_. "N-no! Y-yes! Well, I can explain!"

She started laughing before he could do so. Her laughter reminded her of Kacchan in that moment, but where his would have probably been derisive, hers was so full of genuine amusement that he couldn't muster the will to be mad at her. He was still embarrassed as hell, though.

"Izuku," she started, talking through her laughter. The lack of honorifics caught him off guard. "You're an adult now. Far be it from me to judge you for engaging in adult activities - at least your being safe about it." She crossed her arms under her chest (which did some _very _interesting things to her tits) and smirked. "I don't have to worry about you like I do that knuckleheaded son of mine. And if you're worried that I'll tell your mom, don't worry. Your secret is safe with me."

He felt a wave of relief wash over him. "Thank you so much, Mitsuki-san."

She waved his gratitude away. "It's no big deal." She eyed the box with a shit-eating grin on her face. "Still though, these are pretty big. You packing heat down there, Izuku-kun?"

"M-Mitsuki-san!"

She laughed again, and what a beautiful sound it was to hear (even if it was at his expense). "I'm kidding, I'm kidding. Have fun with these, Izuku-kun." She seemed to remember something then. "Hey, why don't you come over tomorrow?"

Izuku blinked, all notions of embarrassment having left him. "Really?"

"Yeah, really!" She smiled at him again. "The hubby's out of town, and my asshole kid is staying with that girl from Shiketsu, so I'm kinda lonely, haha!" She rubbed the back of her head - the embarrassment was on her end this time, it seemed. "Plus, it was fun catching up with you like this, and you know Katsuki. He wouldn't talk to me about his school year in-depth. I'd like to hear more from you over dinner… if you're okay with that, that is!"

This was almost too much for Izuku - his childhood friend's hot older mom was inviting him over for dinner tomorrow. Was he suddenly in some sort of 18+ doujinshi like Mineta would read? (In private, Izuku would too.) Still, despite the fact that she wasn't coming on to him, he could still have dinner with her. It would be nice to talk to her for a bit, as she had proven to be an interesting conversation partner today. "Sure, Mitsuki-san. I'll come over!"

She clapped her hands together. "Great! Be here at 6 PM, Izuku-kun!" She turned to the groceries then, and shooed him off. "Now go home. I gotta put this shit away!"

He nodded, eager as hell to get home. "Have a good night, Mitsuki-san!" he yelled as he walked out, the door closing behind him.

"You too, Izuku-kun!"

_Wow_, Izuku thought as he began his trek home. _Am I lucky or what?_


	4. Chapter 4

I'm loving the response, you guys. Thanks for loving this story and sharing in my degeneracy. You're the best!

**Edit (4/17/2020)**: **Added a line break where I forgot it. Oops.**

* * *

Despite it being Mitsuki Bakugo, Izuku still felt underdressed clad in a simple green polo and some jeans. He wasn't sure why - it wasn't as if she had asked him out on a date or anything. He was perfectly fine the way he was.

Right. It was time to stop hemming and hawing.

Izuku pressed the doorbell. "Coming!" That was Mitsuki. Kacchan's mom. Kacchan's _hot _mom. Who he was going to have dinner with.

Alone.

Right.

Izuku was broken from his lamentations when the door opened a fraction. A red-faced Mitsuki poked out of the opening. (Had she been running?) A grin spread across her face when she laid her eyes on him. "Oh, Izuku! Hold on." The door closed again, and he heard the latch come loose right before the door swung open with a bit more force than was probably necessary.

"Good evening, Bak- er, Mitsuki!" He bowed deeply, partly out of politeness and partly to avoid staring at the _incredibly _low-cut shirt she had chosen to wear tonight. He didn't think she was wearing a bra either, from the short glimpse he got.

This was going to be hard.

"Izuku," she laughed, "you don't have to bow. You're a friend, right?" He could see her smile dim a bit as he lifted himself up - was she nervous? - and he made sure to keep his eyes squarely on her face.

"Right, right!" Izuku laughed too, a bit more manic than her. "We're friends!" _We're friends? _

Mitsuki's smile got brighter at the confirmation. "Good, good! Now come in." She turned about and walked back into the house, beckoning Izuku to follow her inside. "Dinner's already done, so we can eat and then we'll chill and watch a movie or somethin'."

* * *

Why did he say that? Izuku wanted to slap himself. Dinner had been going so well! Then she started asking about graduation day. It would've been fine!

"So, Izuku?" She had asked with that same teasing grin spread across her face. "Any girls decide to confess to you on your last day at U.A.?"

Outside, Izuku remained as impassive as he could. Inside, he was raging at himself. Why did she ask that? _Why did he answer?! _

"Uraraka…?"

_This just keeps getting better_, he thought sarcastically. "Uh, Kacchan calls her Round Face."

"Oh, her! The one he fought in his first year!" She laughs at the memory, which is clearly something she looks back on fondly. "If he hadn't been paying attention to her, he would've got his ass kicked. I fully believe that if anyone could've beaten him that day, it was her." She takes her time to sift through the memory of the fight, something that Izuku can't see but he does bear witness to.

It's only after the fact that her eyebrows shoot up and she turns toward the young man. "Wait, you mean to tell me she waltzed in and confessed, and you turned her down?"

Izuku rubbed the back of his head. "Y-yeah… I felt pretty bad about it. Uraraka is probably my best friend ever, it's just…"

"What? Is she not your type?" Mitsuki asked with a smirk.

Izuku's face turned a deep red. "Well… not really."

Izuku could see that Mitsuki was desperately trying to stifle her laughter, probably at how flustered he was getting. "Oh? I gotta hear this, then." She leaned forward, elbows on the table and chin supported by her interlocked fingers, inadvertently showing off her bountiful cleavage. Izuku forced himself to look directly at her.

"I - I mean, what is there to know?" He wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans before dabbing his forehead with a paper towel. "She just wasn't f-for me."

"What is there to know, indeed?" The look on her face is absolutely devilish. Izuku admits to himself that it turns him on quite a bit, but he quashes that train of thought before he can get any sort of erection from this. "I just wanna find out what type of girls I can expect to see Deku with in the tabloids. Is it her figure? Her personality?"

Well. She clearly wasn't going to back down. It was either say it himself or have her guess and eventually figure it out.

"..."

She leaned forward more. "Sorry, I couldn't hear. What did you say?"

"I…" Izuku clenched his eyes shut. "She's too young. I know it's weird, it's not normal to like women older than me! But I can't help it… I'm sorry." He shook in his chair - had he really just melted down like that? Hopefully, Mitsuki would just brush off the whole thing and he'd be able to go home where he could be embarrassed about this forever.

He was caught off guard when a weight fell onto his lap. Izuku opened his eyes to see Mitsuki - because who _else _would it have been - both legs to his left so that she was sitting sideways on him. She looked at him with a smile that was uncharacteristically soft.

"Sorry, Izuku." She looked sheepish, which was something that didn't belong on the face of _any _Bakugo, save for Masaru. "I didn't mean to take it that far. Liking older women doesn't make you weird, though." She shrugged. "It's just your preference."

Izuku blinked up at her. "You… you mean that?"

Her usual confident smile came back, and she nodded. "Sure. Everyone's got a type, so I'm not gonna judge you on yours."

Izuku could've started crying right there, but he held the tears back. Crying in front of Mitsuki would be very embarrassing. He settled for a shaky "Thank you" in the end.

"Still though," she started. "I feel bad about how I made you feel." There was an odd tone to her voice, one that Izuku didn't recognize but still sent tingles up his spine. "Let me make it up to you, Izuku." Before he could question her, her hand was on his thigh. The sudden contact sent a shock into his system.

"Mitsuki?" he asked once he could speak. "W-w-what's going on?"

That devil's smirk was back on her face, and Izuku somehow knew he was going to lose it. "Come on, don't play dumb." She started to caress him slowly, taking an especially long time to move her hand whenever she reached his upper inner thigh. "You know what I wanna do to you." That voice, and those hands… if she kept this up…

"Ah! There we go!"

Yeah, there was the erection.

"M-Mitsuki! We can't do this! You're married, and Kacchan's mom, and you've known me since I was a kid, and you're _Kacchan's mom,_ he'll kill me!"

She laughed harder than she had the entire night. "Izuku. First of all, Katsuki isn't here right now. Second, Masaru and I haven't had good sex in so long. He tries, bless his heart, but he just can't keep up with me anymore. And third, Izuku…" She swung a leg over his so that she was sitting in his lap, then she leaned forward and met his crotch with hers. "...I know you want me. You might deny it, but your body doesn't lie, you know."

Izuku shivered as she came up against his hardness. Just that simple touch -through his jeans, no less - set his cock on fire. She was so, so close to him, and he was so hard. All he had to do was grab her hips and…

Mitsuki hissed as Izuku started grinding against her. "God, yes. This is exactly what I need.." She put her hands on Izuku's chest to steady herself before meeting his desperate movements with her own.

He could see the desire in her eyes. He ignored the voice in his head saying _this is Kacchan's mom this is Kacchan's mom this is Kacchan's mom _and leaned into her kiss. He moaned into her mouth and she did the same. This was different than what he and Kayama-sensei did. She had surprised him, ambushed him, dominated him in a way that made him feel like a lesser being. While he enjoyed that, he enjoyed this too - he and Mitsuki were on equal terms here.

"Here, Izuku, put your hand here - " She took his right arm, which had been on her hip, and placed his hand under her shirt and on her tit. " - now squeeze. I wanna feel it!"

Izuku did as he was told and squeezed Mitsuki's breast, eliciting a groan. "Yeah, that's good. More, though." She yelped when his hand found its way to her nipple and squeezed that instead. "W-woah, I didn't tell you to do that. But don't stop, it feels good."

Izuku took the time to observe Mitsuki's reaction to his ministrations. She was panting, moaning, and all he was doing was fondling her breasts and occasionally her nipples. He hadn't done this with Kayama-sensei, and porn was unrealistic, so he had no idea that this would actually affect her.

And affect her it did. She ground against him with more vigor the more he pleasured her. Eventually, she decided enough was enough, and she removed her top. Izuku saw her tits in all their glory - he assumed they were average, but it wasn't like he cared. He was grasping the tits of his _best friend's married mom. _This was the fantasy most young men wished they could have, and he was living it out.

Spurred on by this realization, Izuku decided to take matters into his own hands - or in this case, his mouth. He took Mitsuki's right nipple between his lips and started to suck. That set her off in the most wonderful way possible as her moans got louder. "Yeah, fuck, just like that! You like my nipples, Izuku?"

"Mmhmm," he vocalized as best he could. He took his mouth off of the nipple with a _pop _and moved to the other one, swirling his tongue around it. His right hand came up to fill the sudden absence of his mouth.

"Fuck it," Mitsuki panted. She stood up from Izuku's lap and started to wiggle out of her jeans. "Just… gimme a second here."

Izuku stopped himself from laughing. Despite the arousal clouding both their minds, the sight of Mitsuki frantically trying to remove her clothes was funnier than it was hot. Still, though, he wasn't about to complain.

When she had finally removed her pants and panties, she walked back over to Izuku. Instead of getting on his lap, though, she hopped onto the dining table and spread her legs, exposing her perfect pink pussy. Izuku couldn't help but stare - it was clear that she was soaking wet and that she wanted him just as much as she said.

"Izuku." Her call brought him out of his reverie, and he looked up at her blushing, smirking face. "I'm horny. I need you to eat me out, alright?"

The brazen way she talked to him made him want to fuck her right there, but he knew that this would make her feel good and get him even more prepared for the main event, so to speak. So, without warning, he got onto his knees and immediately stuck his tongue inside of her.

Izuku could tell by her reaction that this was exactly what she had wanted - Mitsuki wasn't the type to mess around for too long if she got too horny. The fact that she asked him to eat her out was probably stretching her patience thin as is. She was still enjoying it, though, a fact made evident by her loud yelling.

"Fuck! That's fucking good, Izuku." He looked up at her as best as he could in his position. He was working his tongue as best as he could - around her labia, inside of her, and then back to her clit. He changed up the patterns, the speed, each time gauging her reaction to see what she liked the most.

When he decided to slowly and powerfully suck on her clit, her hands grabbed onto his hair and pulled him toward her pussy roughly. "Fuck, yes! That's the fucking spot right there!" She was grinding against his face even, desperate to get more leverage so he could make her feel even better than she already was. He decided to help her get closer - his arms snake around her back and his hands grabbed hold of her surprisingly toned ass.

She hissed at the contact. "Yeah, you like my ass, huh?" Obviously preoccupied, he couldn't respond, so instead, he sucked her clit harder. "God, where the fuck did you learn to do this? You're so fucking good, Izuku!"

When her hands started to shove him even closer, he knew she was getting close. He very carefully didn't change up what he was doing, hoping that his continued efforts would bring her to finish quickly. "Yes yes yesyesyesyes! Right there!" If her grip got any tighter, Izuku was sure he was going to lose all his hair. "I'm gonna fuckin'... fuck!" Her entire body seemed to be racked with convulsions as she came. He was sure that if her neighbors were awake at the time, they'd definitely heard the loud orgasm, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

He stood up from his kneeling position to drink in the sight of Mitsuki's eyes half-lidded and focused directly on him. "Um…" He looks over to the side, flustered despite himself. "That w-was really hot."

"...God, you're adorable." His eyes went wide when she brought him in for another kiss, but he very quickly melted into it and kissed her back with the same ferocity. When they separated, she wasted no time. "Now hurry up and take your pants off. I want you to fuck my brains out."

Izuku ripped off his jeans and briefs with reckless abandon. His shirt was similarly tossed to the side, and Mitsuki took the time he undressed to admire his body. "Damn, Izuku. I know you hero kids gotta stay fit, but you're really somethin' else…"

He sucked in a breath as the tip of his dick came to rest on the outside of her pussy. "Thanks, Mitsuki. Are you ready to start?"

She rolls her eyes good-naturedly. "Always the gentleman, huh? Hurry up and fuck me already!"

Izuku considered going in slowly, but this was Mitsuki - she wouldn't appreciate it if he handled this with kid gloves. Instead, he plunged into her with one forceful movement that shook the table she was resting on. "Fuck! God, I was right. You _are _big, holy shit!"

His hips had already started moving before she finished speaking, and he was fucking her harder than he imagined he'd fuck anyone ever. Mitsuki all but demanded it of him - she didn't invite him over for something tender! She wanted to be _railed_. Izuku put all of his well-trained muscles to the test as he moved like a jackhammer.

The only sounds Izuku could hear were the slapping of skin on skin, Mitsuki's moans, and his own harsh grunts. She was warm around him, and the sight of her tits bouncing as he slammed her made him want nothing more than to take them both in his mouth. Unfortunately, doing so would mess up the leverage he had, so he had to settle for holding on to her hips for dear life.

"I - Izuku!" She managed to say in between her gasps and groans. "Go a bit - ah, shit! - go a bit harder! I want you to really - God! - really destroy me!"

He didn't respond. How could he? He was already going as hard as he could. He had a nice angle and above-average strength, but his natural body could only take him so far.

Unless…

It was a harebrained idea, but his arousal trumped his reasoning, so he grabbed hold of the plan and ran with it.

Green lightning raced across his skin as he turned One For All up to a measly 2%.

"Holy _fuck!_ Fuck yes!" It was enough for Mitsuki. The relatively minuscule increase in strength, speed, and stamina gave Izuku exactly what he needed to turn up the heat. He couldn't help but feel pride in himself despite using his Quirk for such a perverse act. "Fucking _break _me, Izuku! Yes!" Mitsuki's encouragements brought out a bit more in him each time - he went a bit harder, a bit faster. He lost himself in the warmth of her pussy, in the bouncing of her tits, in the pleasure of her screams.

Before he knew it, she was cumming over his cock, and he had to hold her down to make sure she didn't squirm away because he refused to stop. He kept fucking her through one, two, three, four orgasms. Mitsuki's eyes had long since been pointed at the back of her head, and her voice was all but gone. It was too much for him, and he could finally feel his own release sneaking up on him.

"M-Mitsuki! I'm getting close!"

"Ah, ah, yes!" She shuddered one more time - clearly she had just climaxed for a final time. That only brought Izuku closer to his inevitable finish. "Out… outside. No condom. Outside," she managed to say in between moans and breaths.

Izuku sped up for one final round of thrusting, that familiar warmth in the base of his cock rising up. With one last grunt, he pulled his cock out and blasted rope after rope of cum onto Mitsuki's heaving body. He deliberately aimed for her tits, but a fair amount got onto her stomach and face. Luckily none got on the dinner table, but Mitsuki herself might as well have been painted white.

He collapsed against the table, spent. That had felt amazing. Was it better than Kayama-sensei had been? Izuku didn't know. This hadn't been better, necessarily, just… different. A good different.

He pushed off the table to find something to clean Mitsuki with, but before he could leave, she grabbed his arm. "Izuku…"

He looked back at her to see her staring at him with an intense gaze. Had he done something wrong? She had just cheated, hadn't she? Oh man, this was bad! "W-what is it, Mitsuki?" He smiled as best as he could, hoping that he could weather the storm by staring it right in the face.

In the end, he needn't have been so worried.

"Let's go again."

* * *

Izuku's phone buzzed as hey lay in bed. It was…

He turned his gaze to the clock.

12 A.M.? Who was calling at 12 A.M.?

"Hello?" he asked.

"Midoriya."

"Todoroki?" This was a surprise.

"I have something to ask you. It's… important."

"Ok," Izuku replied. "I'm listening."

Izuku could imagine Todoroki's embarrassment. He'd never show it, but he was pretty easily flustered. Add a dash of social awkwardness, and yeah, Izuku could understand why Todoroki stayed silent for a few seconds.

"Please come to dinner with the family," he finally said. "We're celebrating Mom making her divorce from Father official, as well as my graduation. She's expressed interest in finally meeting the people who have helped me throughout U.A."

"Todoroki…" It was hard for the stoic boy to open himself up like that, so Izuku knew that this wasn't a prank. He really did consider him that important, and it touched Izuku's heart. He started to sniffle. "I'd - I'd be happy to come!"

"Great," Todoroki said. There was hesitation in his voice - right, not good with emotions. He definitely didn't know what to do with a crying Izuku. "I'll see you tomorrow then. 7 P.M. Please don't be late."

* * *

Oh yeah, we're going there. Stay tuned for the next chapter, coming to you... at a certain point in the future. Follow me on Tumblr at jamesmthomas9, and leave a review if you liked the chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

_I'm alive! Personal life started happening, including finals! I've been excited for this chapter though, and I hope you all enjoy._

_Without further ado..._

* * *

Izuku shuffles awkwardly at the door of Todoroki-san's new residence - the very same household he had dined in with Endeavor, Kacchan, and Todoroki a few years back. He couldn't help but look back. Fuyumi had cooked for them last time… Izuku feels a blush rising to his cheeks. Maybe she'd do so again?

It isn't long before the door opens revealing one Shouto Todoroki. "Izuku," he says. "You're early." Then he looks off to the side. "But, considering Momo is already here, I suppose you're actually late…"

He holds the bouquet of carnations out in front of him. "Shouto! It's good to see you! This is for Todoroki-san."

"Oh?" He takes the bouquet from Izuku. "Should I be calling you step-dad soon?"

"Wha - Shouto! It's not like that…"

"I'd support you if it was."

"_Shouto?!"_

"Shouto? Is that your friend?" A voice calls from within.

The owner of the voice reveals herself to be a woman with striking white hair and eyes the same grey as one of Shouto's. This must be…

"Ah, Todoroki-san? My name is Midoriya Izuku." He bows, nearly touching the floor with his face. "It's very nice to meet you!"

There's a pause where no one says anything. Izuku can't help but feel like the awkward 14-year-old who couldn't talk to anyone. Sweat drips down his face as he expects reprimands as he had gotten back then.

Then, out of the blue, Todoroki-san laughs, a beautiful sound. "I like him, Shouto. Come in, Midoriya-san, settle in. I'm afraid neither Fuyumi nor Natsuo will be joining us tonight, but let me show you around before dinner…"

* * *

Despite Izuku's worst fears, the dinner goes swimmingly. It's only been a few days, but it's nice to see both Shouto and Yaoyorozu. (Privately, he wonders if the two are going to get hitched anytime soon, and he can tell that Todoroki-san is thinking the same thing.)

In-between slurps of cold soba - Shouto's favorite - they make light conversation. Todoroki-san probes them about their years at U.A. Nostalgia washes over Izuku as they recount the events that plagued 1-A and sometimes 1-B: USJ, the Sports Festival, the training camp, Kamino Ward… and that was just some of their _first year._

Todoroki-san reacts at all the right moments, though she's no doubt heard a version of these events from Shouto. The added perspectives of him and Yaoyorozu is enough to make the stories new for Todoroki-san, Izuku supposes.

Throughout it all, he watches her a bit more intently than he feels he has the right to. He can tell that age and stress have affected Todoroki-san more than Mitsuki or Kayama-sensei - there are wrinkles on her face and a few grey hairs where there should instead be white. Despite all of that, she still carries herself with grace and delicacy, as if the slightest wind would blow her over.

Heat creeps up his neck.

She's really beautiful.

"Midoriya-kun?"

"Y-yes, Todoroki-san?"

She's looking at him knowingly and Izuku realizes that he had somehow missed what she had said _just because he was staring at her_. Hopefully, Shouto wouldn't catch on.

She chuckles a bit before continuing. "I was asking if you'd help wash the dishes? I know Shouto and Yaoyorozu-chan want to have a bit of alone time." Izuku nearly gapes when she bows her head in his direction. "I know you're our guest, but the work would definitely go a lot faster." She brings her head back up and he's nearly blinded by the smile that graces her face.

"Also, I'd like to get to know you a bit more, if that's fine?"

"Ah! Y-you don't have to bow to me, or anything!" Izuku waves his hands frantically. "I would've offered to help anyway!"

She holds a hand up to her mouth as she giggles. "My… I know you told me he was kind, but I didn't expect him to be this much of a sweetheart, Shouto."

Shouto has the same impassive look he always does, but Izuku can see the glint of mischief in his eyes. "Sorry. It never crossed my mind."

"Shouto!" Yaoyorozu's tone of voice makes the man in question wince, but there's the hint of a smile on her face too. "Please give Midoriya a break, he's practically burning up."

Damn. It was worse than he thought.

Shouto relents, but not without a last chuckle and an apology.

The rest of dinner passes in relative peace, and after quick goodbyes and thanks, Shouto and Yaoyorozu leave Izuku and Todoroki-san. Todoroki-san, for her part, immediately goes to begin on the dishwashing duties, but Izuku can't help but look at the retreating backs of Shouto and Yaoyorozu.

"Hmm… why were they so eager to leave? I thought this was for you, Todoroki-san."

She shows no sign of having heard Izuku, so he gets up from his place at the table and follows her to the sink.

"Ok, Midoriya-kun. I'm going to wash, and you'll dry, okay? Let's do this quickly."

"Right!"

The pair work in silence for a bit and they're a relentlessly efficient machine. Todoroki-san washes dishes at a terrifying rate, but Izuku manages to keep up with her pace - barely.

It isn't long before she speaks up. "Midoriya-kun?"

"Yes?"

"Has Shouto told you…" She pauses, takes a deep breath. He swears she starts to shake a bit. "Has he told you about me…? What I did to him?"

Izuku remembers the Sports Festival. A conversation between him and Shouto - not the same one that he had dinner with, but one that was hurting. Grieving. One that refused to use his full power to spite the father that had hurt his family so.

It's hard to reconcile the woman before him - the beautiful woman who had been so polite, made them dinner, welcomed him into this home - with the broken woman who poured boiling water onto the face of one of his closest friends and comrades.

But he can't bring himself to lie to her.

"Yes." He focuses intently on the dish he's drying. "Yes, he did."

"I see." Todoroki-san sounds pensive, like she doesn't know what to say. After a few more dishes, she finds the words. "And you still decided you'd have dinner with me? Why?"

Izuku has to think about it a bit, but the answer, once he comes to it, is surprisingly simple. "Shouto isn't the same boy he was then. Endeavor-san isn't the same man he was then. That goes for you, too." He adds a plate to the growing pile of dried dishes. "Shouto wants you back in his life, and he loves you dearly despite everything. He's willing to try - and since he is, so am I. It really is the least I can do for him."

"M-Midoriya-kun…" He turns to her - she's shaking and it looks like she's about to cry. "Midoriya-kun, I - ah!"

She loses her grip on the wet plate, and it goes crashing to the ground where it shatters into tiny pieces.

"Hang on!" Todoroki-san squats down. "I've got it - dammit!"

It's the first time he hears her swear, and it comes as a shock to him - though not as much as the blood that starts leaking from her finger.

"Todoroki-san!" He gets on his knees next to her, careful to avoid any stray bits of glass. "Are you okay?"

"Ow... Ah, yes, Midoriya-kun." She's cradling her finger, and he can see blood dripping from the grip she has on it. "I should be able to patch this up…"

Izuku grabs her by the shoulders before helping her up to a standing position. "No, I'll do it. Do you have first-aid supplies in your bathroom?"

"Yes, we do, but I promise I can take care of this on my own - "

"Please, let me help - "

"Midoriya-kun - "

"It's really no trouble, I insist - "

"I _said_ I've _got it_!"

Izuku can't help but stare at Todoroki-san, who's still panting with rage. Where had that come from? Before he can ask her out loud, she deflates all at once and nearly falls to the ground, but he catches her in time.

"I'm s-sorry," she chokes out. "I didn't mean… God, I didn't - dammit!" She starts sobbing there in Izuku's arms, and despite his bewilderment, he can't help the pang of sorrow that shoots through him, nor that familiar desire to _help help help _crawling its way back into his brain. That same feeling that made his feet move that day all that time ago makes him walk her to the bathroom, whispering reassurances to her the whole time. All his usual awkwardness disappears, replaced by a steadiness that seems to emanate from his entire body.

He sits her on the stool before turning on the faucet, and he gently places her wound underneath the water. Then, he goes to check the medicine cabinet. When he returns with antiseptic and some bandages, she's watching the last of the blood wash into the floor's drain.

"Todoroki-san, please hold out your hand."

She does so robotically, and he checks the wound. It's a horizontal gash across her middle finger - thankfully, it seems more shallow than deep, and he allows himself a sigh of relief before relaying the information to her. She hisses when he sprays the antiseptic, and when the wound is finally wrapped she seems to have regained a little bit of life.

"Midoriya-kun… I'm sorry you had to see that." She sighs and turns away from him. "That was the real me. Deep down, I'm still the person responsible for that scar on his face." She takes her hand back, hugging herself desperately, and she starts shaking again.

"Nothing has changed… I don't deserve to be in his life, Midoriya-kun! I'm just like - just like- !"

"Stop that!"

Her eyes shoot up to meet his, and Izuku can see them widen in surprise. "You're not that person anymore, Todoroki-san. Yes, you slipped up - but that's okay. It's okay to make mistakes because we all do." He smiles at her, hoping that his confidence can put her at ease. "Shouto would still want you in his life if he knew about this, I guarantee it. You aren't going to be 100% better - you might not ever be. And… that's okay. As long as you keep trying, that's okay."

She breaks down at that, and she launches himself into his arms. For a short moment, that same awkwardness comes back - but then he pats her back and returns the hug with equal fervor. She sobs and sobs and sobs, and he holds her for what feels like forever.

Eventually, her sobs taper into sniffs, and her sniffs into soft breaths. She finally finds it in her to tear herself away from him - gently and slowly, of course - and then she looks at him.

"Sex," she says.

"Wh- what the hell?!" He can't help the blush that overtakes his face at that. "Todoroki-san?!"

"Earlier you asked what Shouto and Yaoyorozu-chan were going to go do… sex. They were going to go have sex."

Izuku almost can't respond. "...what?! How do you know that?!"

She giggles at that. "He's my son, Midoriya-kun. I know him better than he thinks."

"Oh…" That made sense. Hopefully the same wasn't true for...

"Do you want to, Midoriya-kun?"

Izuku's train of thought crashes and all the passengers die a fiery death. Had he heard that right?

"Want to… what, Todoroki-san?" The question is a formality at this point. He sees the look in her eyes, hears the way her breathing has changed, and tries to fight down his own erection. He knows exactly what she's asking.

And by the smile that she directs at him - one full of want and desire - she knows that he knows. "Sex, Midoriya-kun. Do you want to have sex?"

He watches her - watches the way her chest heaves when she breathes, the way her eyes have begun to drink him in, the way her pink lips have slightly parted, not to mention how long her legs look sprawled on the ground - and the choice is an easy one to make.

"Yes," he breathes out. "Yes, I do."

She's moving to capture his lips before he even finishes his answer, and he lets her. Their kiss is gentle, almost chaste - nothing like what he had experienced in the past week. It's nice, though, to be treated like this, as if _he _was the one who was about to break.

He matches her force or lack thereof. Then he moves to caress her tit, but she stops him.

"Hold on, Midoriya-kun," she says, face flushed. "Let's move to my room - the tile is nice, but hardly a place to make love, wouldn't you agree?"

He briefly remembers his time with Kayama. "I would. Lead the way, then, Todoroki-san."

"Please, Midoriya-kun…" She plants another kiss on him before taking his arm with her own. "Call me Rei."

He follows her as she pulls him out of the bathroom and into the hallway. "O-okay, Rei. Call me Izuku, then."

She hums. "Very well then, Izuku-kun."

* * *

They make it back to Rei's bedroom, and as soon as she locks the door behind her, they pounce on each other. They kiss all the way to the bed, and when they finally sit down, Rei removes her shirt.

By the time she's working on her bra, she gestures to Midoriya. "You too, Izuku-kun."

"Oh! R-right," he says before throwing off his shirt.

"Midoriya… please be gentle. It's been years since I've been with a man."

Izuku touches Rei tenderly, slowly. Her skin is cold to the touch - a product of her ice Quirk, probably. She shivers as his hands trace her bare skin, inspecting every inch of her body meticulously.

"This is nice, Izuku-kun… you're so gentle." He grabs onto her and slowly turns her nipples in circles with both thumbs. "Yes, Izuku-kun, like that. It's wonderful…"

In the midst of his ministrations, she runs her own hands along his body. "So many scars… You and my son really did face so many threats."

"We did," Izuku turns away. "I know they're not easy to look at."

Rei shakes her head and smiles softly. "No, Izuku, they're beautiful. They show how strong you are… to go through these ordeals and come out on the other side takes strength. Besides…" she points at her head. "I have scars of my own - they just aren't visible like yours."

Izuku leans down to grab Rei's lips in another quick kiss. "I think you're beautiful, too, Rei."

His hands slide down her back as they continue to kiss, this time deeply. She nearly yelps when he makes contact with her ass, but she melts into his touch when he starts to rub small circles into it. "I never took you for a masseuse, Izuku-kun."

He laughs. "I learned from Aizawa-sensei. We had a lot of sore muscles as a result of our training. That led to more than a few… incidents, we'll say."

"Well, Midoriya," she says, a teasing lilt in her voice. "Show me what you learned."

He turns her so that her back is against his chest, then he brings his hands back down, slowly rubbing up and down her inner thighs. She breathes in sharply every time he gets close to her labia, but he manages to clamp down on his eagerness. He knows if he lets his primal urges have their way, he'll already be balls-deep. No, he has to take this slow.

It's obvious that she isn't going to dominate him as Kayama-sensei had, and that she doesn't want to go all-out as Mitsuki had. She really, truly wants to make love.

With that in mind, he finally decides to bring a single finger to touch the area of skin right above her clit. He hears her breath change again - surely she's expecting him to go for it, which is why he doesn't. Instead, he brings his finger down and around, then back to the starting point. Again and again, he rounds her vagina, each revolution increasing the rate of her breaths.

"Izuku-kun… you monster!" Rei says breathlessly. "How could you torment me like this?"

He declines to answer, settling for pressing his lips to her neck and sucking. She immediately moans at the sensation, and he feels her press into him more as if trying to fuse the two of them together. He continues to suck as he keeps on circling.

Then, when her skin is sufficiently flushed, he brings his finger to her clit.

"Mmh, ah! Izuku-kun, I'm - !" She moans long and high, her toes curl, and her fingers dig into the sheets. Izuku realizes as she shudders against him that she's already cum once and he barely did anything to her.

She reaches the end of her peak panting hard, as if she had just run a marathon, and turns her head so that she's looking at Izuku. "I told you, it's been so long since I've been touched, Izuku-kun…"

The implications finally register in Izuku's head - _she's touch-starved -_ before he kisses her again and moves on to the next part of his task.

"Well, Rei, I hope that you enjoy this as much as you enjoyed that…" His finger goes back to its spot on her clit, and he starts to rub in a slow circle.

Her reaction is instantaneous. Before he's even made a full circle, she's arching her back into him and clenching the sheets again. "Oh, God, Izuku-kun. It's so good, so good. Please keep going."

He doesn't change his pace for the next few minutes, nor his pressure. He keeps the speed constant - his finger, her clit, and a circle. She still feels cold as he feels her writhe against him, trying her best to keep herself under control. He can see her legs shaking with the effort of keeping her steady and stabilized.

Her breaths soon become louder and quicker, a symphony of moans conducted by Izuku's deft finger. There's that moment where he feels her start to tense up again, and he knows its coming. The long whine, the curled toes, and the shudder giver her away as she cums once more. This orgasm lasts longer, and he holds her close and continues his circle through the whole thing.

Finally, she goes limp against him. "You… wow." Rei sighs into his chest and starts kissing her way up to his face. "You're good at this, Izuku-kun," she says once she's eye-to-eye with him. Then she kisses him one more time. "I… I think I'm ready."

His eyes widen. "You're sure?" he asks. "I don't want to take this faster than you want to go."

She caresses his cheek with her hand - the one with the bandages on it. "You're so kind, Izuku-kun. That's exactly why I'm comfortable with this. With _you_."

"And no condom?"

She smiles, but there's an edge to this one that he doesn't like. "I can't get pregnant anymore, Izuku-kun. But I appreciate you worrying about me."

Izuku kisses her deeply, then he pulls back and nods. "Okay." In one swift motion, he lifts Rei up into his arms and places her face-up on the bed.

"Wow, I knew you were strong, but to do that so effortlessly…" She shakes her head and smiles fondly. "You really are strong, Izuku-kun."

He places himself above her, his hands on either side of her. She reaches down, and he hisses as she deftly pulls his dick out of its prison.

Her hands are cold too, and while she manages to lift up her bandaged finger, the sensation is still an odd one because of that. Still, it isn't unwelcome, and it just marks another difference between Rei and his other partners.

He rocks into her grip with a groan as she starts to move her hands up and down his cock. "Izuku-kun, you must want it badly... Are you ready, then?"

He nods frantically, and the message must get across because she giggles. "Ok, then, Izuku-kun. Here, let me guide you in…"

She takes him and shuffles her body closer, then directs his hips. When his tip is pressed against her, he whines - then she adjusts a bit more, and finally, _finally_, she says to him:

"Go in."

He sinks into her slowly and watches her mouth open wide in a soundless scream as he fills her up with inch after inch of his cock. It feels like heaven being inside of her - it's a bit cooler just like the rest of her, but just like her hands, the sensation adds to the waves of pleasure he feels just by entering her.

When he's finally buried in her, she signals for him to stop. "Hold on, Izuku-kun. It's just… it's been a while like I said." She's breathing hard, clearly experiencing some mix of pain and pleasure at the moment, and Izuku can't help but take some sick pride in that. "I need to adjust, okay? You're pretty big… and so _hard_." And he _definitely _can't fake the pride he feels at hearing that.

"Take all the time you need," he says.

After a minute or so, she tells him to start moving, so he does. Izuku makes sure his thrusts are slow and deep, and each one draws a throaty moan from Rei. He has to really hold himself back from going crazy - he wants nothing more than to fuck her like an animal. But this is Rei - delicate, lovely Rei - and he wants her to enjoy this above all else.

So he bears with the torturous pleasure that surrounds his cock every single time he moves in and out. He takes pleasure in the way her face contorts when he hits a particularly nice spot, or even when he bottoms out. He absolutely adores the sounds she makes - it seems that everything he does gets a brand new sound out of her, and it makes him want to try even more.

It's not long before he notices the signs again - her eyes are closed, her feet are curled, and those sheets are bunched up once more. Still, he takes it slow, and as she cums again, eyes in the back of her head, he continues his slow, steady rhythm.

One orgasm. Two orgasms. Three, four, five - Rei is so sensitive that it seems like she's stumbling over these climaxes. Through it all, when she's finally so stimulated that she can't even form coherent sentences anymore, he doesn't stop his thrusts. The sight of her continuously cumming is so unabashedly hot that he finds it hard to not cum himself, but he wants to give her the best night she's had in a long time, so he holds on through the pleasure.

Still, it's only a matter of time before he cums, and he knows that time is soon. So, he takes a chance.

"Rei, I'm going to cum soon. Is it alright if I speed up a bit?"

She nods blearily, barely paying attention to his words, lost in the pleasure.

He picks up his pace finally, going from languid to moderate - fast enough that she's feeling it even more than she was before, but not fast enough to hurt her. She's making new sounds now, these moans deeper and louder than any she had let out the whole night. It drives him to keep going, keep holding on until she has one more orgasm.

"Izu… 'Zuku-kun," she manages to drawl out. "I'm gonna… gonna cum again! Oh god!" She tenses up one final time, her moan the loudest one he's heard so far. This is going to be her last time cumming for the night because the sight and feel are enough to send Izuku hurtling towards his own climax.

"Ah! Rei!" Bursts of cum leave his cock as he explodes inside of her, filling her up with shot after shot. Izuku feels more cum leaving him than he ever thought possible, and he can't help but dig his fingers into Rei's skin to hold himself steady. Her pussy milks his cock for all it's worth, and the two of them bask in the sensations.

Finally, it seems like he has no more to give, and he collapses onto the bed next to Rei.

"Rei," he says between breaths. "That was amazing."

She nods slowly, smiling at him through her post-orgasm haze. "I agree, Izuku-kun. Ah, I haven't felt so full in _years_…"

He smiles at that. "I'm glad I could make you happy, Rei. Now…" He starts to get up. "We should clean up, probably…"

"Wait," she says before pulling him down on top of her. She wraps her arms around him and looks him directly in his eyes. "Stay with me, just a little bit. Okay?"

He agrees without retort or debate.

"Okay."

* * *

_Remember to leave a review if you enjoyed! Also, follow me over on tumblr! .com! _

_Have a good day!_


End file.
